


home(coming.)

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: there's a mini fest on tumblr called the 'hpcupminifest' and i used one of the prompts out of the second round - 'suspension - to write this





	home(coming.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #HPCupMiniFest  
> Prompt; ‘Suspension’  
> Round Two; Knockouts  
> Pairing; D.Malfoy x H.Potter  
> Warning; Not much, but you can decide on that.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> \- Teia

home(coming.)

_________

  
**_Written for #HPCupMiniFest_ **  
**_Prompt; ‘Suspension’_ **  
**_Round Two; Knockouts_ **  
**_Pairing; D.Malfoy x H.Potter_ **  
**_Warning; Not much, but you can decide on that._ **

  
_**Hope you enjoy reading!** _

_**\- Tei** a_

_______________________________________

 _ **“HOW THE FUCK AM I SUSPENDED?**_ ” Harry shouted at his captain, Oliver Wood, as he followed him downstairs into the team’s locker room. The news of the suspension came to him as a blow as he was called up to the coach’s room earlier this morning. He didn’t believe it, and made it his mission to hunt down the team’s captain after to class to see if it was a joke; either that, or they’d recently gotten a new member named ‘Garry’ and that he was the poor fool that wouldn’t get to play in the team’s biggest game of the season.

Upon entering his office, Oliver finally stopped walking and turned to face Harry. He didn’t even look remotely affected by Harry’s yelling; instead, running a hand over his face, and pushing his hair back; sighing as he placed down his paperwork and leaned back on the desk, “I’ve told you many _many_ times before Harry; it was about the fight. They told you last trimester than if you get in another fight with him, that you’d be suspended.”

“I know but…”

“Didn’t think it would actually happen?”

“No! They…I just didn’t…It was his fault-”

“I feel like shit about it, Harry.”

“I know the feeling,” He replied, staring at his shoes, “Shit, my parents are gonna _kill_ me…”

“I wasn’t talking about you. I was talking about the game!” Oliver shook his head, pushing himself up; pacing around in circles around the room,“What’re we gonna _do_ …?” He suddenly sped past Harry out the locker room, probably going into his bathroom to cry as he did with every other situation that came towards and affected his team or his ability to play in the game(s.)

Harry shook his head, and left out the office, feeling miserable as he walked out back into the main hallway; his current feeling a mixture of both anger at himself and all the things that caused this to happen.  
_Great._ He thought. _Just great._

Not only was he in school suspension for the fight, but he was also suspended from the team and couldn’t play into the homecoming game.

All because of Draco _fuckin’_ Malfoy.

______

 **WHILE THEY WERE DISAPPOINTED ( AND EVEN SHARED HIS ANGER AT THE SITUATION ),** Harry’s parents still allowed him to attend the game. If he wasn’t allowed to play, they said, he was at least allowed to go and watch it.

Harry sighed and stepped back from his hidden spot underneath the bleachers, tugging on the strings of his heavy blue hoodie underneath his red and yellow team letterman jacket to bound it over his head; both embarrassed by, and incapable of responding back to the questions he knew he’d get as of why he wasn’t in tonight’s game.

He eventually told Ron and Hermione after getting over himself; Ron fiercely shared his anger, wanting to hunt down Malfoy and jump him in the schools’ parking lot, whereas Hermione sided with the reason that Harry had been warned and had been idiotic enough to forget it all for a few punches.

( And he didn’t even bother to tell Ginny; she’d just encourage his anger…which is one of the reasons why the two broke up a year ago. )

So lost in his thoughts, and self-hatred towards the fact that all of this could’ve been avoided, Harry didn’t even notice the person who appeared beside him. The only thing he noticed was the sweet, honey and vanilla aroma that flooded his nose as they stepped closer beside him. “So you got it too, huh?”

Harry was about to reply when-

Wait.

That voice sounded familiar…

He turned and saw Malfoy who looked oddly non-punchable and attractive when he wasn’t wearing a sneer or smirk on his face. His shoulder length, platinum blond hair split at the center of his head; all perfectly equal on either side. Malfoy’s soft grey eyes continued to look up at him, head cocked to the side.  
Harry never thought he’d see the day where Malfoy dressed so casual; wearing a denim blue jean jacket, a white t-shirt with black writing on the front, black skinny jeans and black high tops - his teams crest stitched on a pocket. One arm was propped against one leg of the bleacher, and he was leaned up against it.

He seemed to have no malicious intentions; his face resembling nothing how it looked in their past meetings.

But Harry didn’t care.  
He was still pissed.

“Don’t you _dare_ even compare us, Malfoy.” His voice was low and shook as he restrained himself from yelling and drawing attention down to them. “You have absolutely no idea how I feel right now, I’m so-!” He took a breath, then slid down on the wall; taking a spot there, “And don’t even try to start a conversation.”

“Alright.” Malfoy took a seat next to him, much to Harry’s annoyment. He looked around for a minute, the noise of the crowd behind them filling in the silence between them. Then he said with a sigh, “It’s not so bad that we got suspended. Firstly, you don’t have to have all the stress and pressure to win the game since you’re not a part of it. Secondly, you get to actually enjoy the atmosphere, instead of it all passing by within minutes. Thirdly-”

“What did I say?” Harry snapped, glaring over at him, “Stop trying to conversate with me.”

“I’m not conversating,” Malfoy told him, “ I’m stating facts.”

Harry shrugged, “Well, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Unfortunately for you, I don’t care.” Malfoy got more comfortable against the wall, “Now…”

The next half hour consisted of the two occasionally sharing a look out at the game, and with Malfoy talking about whatever popped into his mind at the specific moment.

Harry soon found that he didn’t hate Malfoy talking to him as much as he originally thought; chipping in his thoughts and share of words every now and then but for the most part, listened to him talk, for Malfoy’s voice was oddly nice and relaxing when it wasn’t spitting out insults at him.

Malfoy stretched himself out, yawning and he gave a glance back. “Oh,” He said, looking out at the field, “Looks like they’re at the fourth quarter.” He slowly stood dusting himself off, turning out to leave, “Best be on my way then.”

“Hey, Malfoy. Is anyone from the field looking out at us?”

Malfoy checked to make sure then shook his head, frowning, “No. Why?”

Harry went towards him, “How about we get out of here and go somewhere else?” He moved in closer, “A bit more _private?_ ”

“Whenever you want something, you really do go for it, don’t you, Potter?”

Harry’s cheeks flushed. “You could tell what I-?”

Malfoy chuckled. “I am not dumb as to what your intentions are, Potter. Though…” He crossed his arms, looking off, “I’d much rather prefer if you at least took me out beforehand. ‘Cause I mean, you were literally just wanting to kill me this morning and now you want to shag me? Seems a bit weird and quick to be genuine. If it was a quick snog or…” He cleared his throat, cheeks reddening, “Then it’d be different. But that’s not the case.”

He faced Harry again, “So I’ll go with you tonight, yeah. But if you have plans to extend things from there, then take me out a couple of more times. Allow us to find out more about one another and to fix things, you know?”

Hary nodded, understanding.

“Now what are we waiting for?” Malfoy grinned, “Wasn’t I just promised a full dinner?”

Harry laughed, joining in step beside him; watching all the red, green, yellow and blue balloons float up into the sky; hearing the crowd scream louder before the band came back in to play. “Oh no, you just said to take you out.”

“I meant a meal, you asshole.”

_“Okay then, a burger place, or taco place, or seafood, or-?”_

_“I can already tell this isn’t going to work out.”_

_“Alright alright. What do you want?”_

_“Alright, so you know that on_ place _up on the hill?”_

_“Malfoy, a single seat there costs a hundred dollars and a meal costs a thousand.”_

_“So? You gotta do a lot of you want me.”_

_“Like you said before, this isn’t going to work.”_

_“How about Chinese food, then?”_

_“Only if you say you’ll eat back at my place.”_

_“Only if you’ll let me wear your jacket later, and you stop with these stupid attempts in hopes of getting laid tonight.”_

-fin.


End file.
